A hinge is a device configured to connect two different components to enable the two components to be rotatable around the hinge.
In the related technology, the hinge is generally a mechanical device, which includes a spindle and a fixing component arranged outside the spindle. The spindle may rotate around the fixing component. The hinge has wide application scenarios, and presently is mainly used in devices like the laptop, a support of the tablet computer, and etc. By taking the laptop as an example, the fixing component of the hinge is connected to a base of the laptop, and the spindle of the hinge is connected to an upper cover of the laptop, thus a user can open or close the upper cover.
However, a torsion of the hinge is already set in the factory, therefore, when the hinge has an overly large torsion, the user will have difficulty in rotating the hinge; and when the hinge has a too small torsion, the hinge may rotate automatically, which causes trouble for the user and reduces the user experience.